


Versace on the Floor

by ruruie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Riding, Sex in front of a fire, Vaginal Sex, it's pretty tame honestly just very lovey dovey, this is just some slow and sensual loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: Taking time for themselves, V wants to show Johnny just how much she loves him.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Versace on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beammeupbroadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/gifts).



> This is a more fleshed out version of chapter 17 of "And All That Could Have" for Beammeupbroadway, who I know loves the scene! <3 the chapter has it from Johnny's perspective, so if you'd like a little snippet of that it's in there :3 Enjoy <3

To say that this little mountain home was anything less than beautiful would be doing it a disservice. Everything from its heated floors to its view made however much money Kerry paid for it well worth it. V would have to thank him again for letting her and Johnny stay in the place for as long as they wanted, going to make the best of it while they were residing here. 

Plans were made before they got here on what they might do, but there was no scout’s honor made to adhere to them. After sleeping most of the day away, tired from the drive, V was the first to break form, asking Johnny to remain in the living room, lighting a fire for them. The whole downstairs was one, large, open space, with a fireplace right in the middle, a soft rug right in front of it. Perfect for what she planned to do with him, not so great for keeping her plan secret when she came downstairs.

The master bathroom of this place was just as grand as anyone could imagine, and all of V’s cosmetics littered the granite counter. Sneaking in a robe, some lingerie, perfume, and her makeup, she could at least be sure she was a sight to behold as she descended the stairs leading down into the open space of the lower level. Hair fixed, makeup done, robe tied around her body, she opened the door, not even trying to sneak as she trotted down the stairs, making a beeline for the kitchen to grab the other goods she stashed.

“Got the fuckin’ fire goin’. I expected Kerry to have some synth shit in here, but nah, had to play lumber...jack...” V looked over to where Johnny was, him standing there slack jawed with his eyebrows raised. Sending a wink his way, she dipped below the kitchen counter in search of glasses. “Fuck, V. Coulda let me know I needed to get cleaned up.”

“Just wash your hands and you’ll be fine. Wanna do somethin’ for you tonight, gonk. What you look like doesn’t matter much. ‘Sides, imaginin’ you playin’ lumberjack out there’s doin’ wonders for me.” Finding what she needed, V popped the cork on a bottle of white wine, pouring them both a glass. She knew Johnny wasn’t a wine person, and neither was she really, but that wasn’t the point. The point was to set up a romantic night for the both of them, and wine was the most romantic of drinks. Coupled with the fire and her outfit, she thinks she can suffer through a couple sips of wine.

Acquiescing to her request, Johnny dipped into the nearest bathroom, the tap on the sink turned on to wash his hands. Surveying the living room, V set down the wine glasses and bottle on a side table, moving the coffee table in front of the sofa off to the side. Kerry, not being one to skip on comfort, had a plethora of pillows and blankets that she could take from the couches and chairs, setting up a nice little seating area for them for when Johnny returned. Cracking her knuckles, V got to work setting the mood. The bottle and glasses were placed in front of where they would be seated, getting on the floor and trying to decide what pose she should take. Bottom lip between her teeth, she heard the water shut off, scrambling to find a sexy pose. In her rush, she just ended up on her stomach, legs bent back towards her head, awkward smile on her face. 

And Johnny just laughed at her, joining her on the floor, lounging in a way that was so effortless it should be illegal. Might be in Night City for all she knew. “Alright, I’ll bite. What the fuck is this?” V sat up, trying to mimic his pose, handing him one of the wine glasses. 

“Well,” a sip from hers, she couldn’t help but laugh a little at Johnny’s crinkled nose, knowing well he didn’t approve of the choice in drink, “we’re on vacation, right? I know it’s supposed to be somethin’ for both of us, but I wanna do somethin’ for you tonight. Make you feel good, if you’ll let me.” Glass set down, she sat up a little more, knowing her next move. 

“And that plan includes me lightin’ a fire, you making a little nest down on the damn floor, wine, and you wearin’ a robe?” He took another sip, his smirk visible behind the glass. “Oh, I think I can get behind this. Mind showin’ me what’s under that robe, princess?” A hand reached to undo the robe, but V captured it in her own, fingers curling down towards the back of his hand. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet. Said this was for you, right? Lemme lead, okay? Promise, you’ll see what’s under here soon enough.” Using her holding his hand to her advantage, she pulled Johnny forward a little, enough to where she could use her other hand to stroke his cheek lightly, locking eyes and trying so hard to show how much she loved him from one look alone. “Gonna play nice and lemme give you a show?” 

“Hell fuckin’ no.” A glare, and he just rolled his eyes, his face coming up to kiss up her cheek to her ear, whispering in it. “You like it when I play bad.” Any other time that might have actually gotten her to break, involuntarily sucking in a breath at the mere thought of it, but she had a plan. Tonight was for him. For them. They both needed what she was about to do.

“Not tonight, Johnny. Please?” Her own little game, she moved his head so that she could kiss up his neck, feeling his pulse begin to race under her lips. “Won’t if ya say no, but I have somethin’ in mind, alright?” His low hum was all she got from him as her lips made their way up to his ear, pulling the earlobe between her teeth. She absolutely loved when he did it to her, so of course she’d try and do it to him. 

“Princess, you can do whatever you want.” Confirmation enough, V moved to straddle his lap, careful not to let the robe open just yet. Face cupped in her hands, she rubbed their noses together, making him chuckle at the action. “Okay, got another request. This has to end in sex, not some weird bondin’ shit you got from Misty.”

“So needy. Yes, this is for sex, Johnny. Just, hush for a damn minute.” Shutting him up the best way she knew how, she pressed their lips together, gentle at first, taking it slow as she deepened the kiss. Closed mouthed for now, her hands moved from his face to his shoulders, his own arms holding her close to him. It didn’t take him long to pull her bottom lip between his teeth, biting it softly until she opened her mouth, tongues moving in tandem. 

Delicate fingers ran up his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, those same fingers running nails down his shirtless form. “Fuck...I ever tell you how good you look?” 

“Don’t need to, doll. See the way you look at me.” V had to guess that it was pretty obvious her mouth went completely dry as soon as she saw him undress, but that didn’t erase the need to compliment him. Going back to work, she ran the backs of her fingers over his nipples, kissing down his neck again, deep rumblings in his chest and throat vibrating any bit of skin that was connected to his. Pushing down on his chest, she got him to lie back, head on one of the pillows. Able to fully straddle his hips, V licked her lips, looking down at him now. She’d never seen him this way, below her, cheeks lightly flushed, eyes blown wide. Taking her thumb, she rubbed over his bottom lip, shuddering a little as he kissed it.

“Holy shit. You’re really somethin’ else. Stay layin’ down, but can you help me get your pants off?” He snorted, raising up on his elbows. 

“What? You get to stay clothed? Don’t seem fair,” once again he tried to disrobe her, but V just took his hand in her own again, bringing it to her lips to kiss. 

“Not playin’ fair, Silverhand. Like I said, this is for you, and you gotta let me lead. Won’t the reveal just be that much better?” Placing his hand on her thigh, she teased him a little, guiding it up her thigh until he could feel the lace of the panties she was in, but couldn’t see past the edge of the robe. 

“Fuckin’ tease.” But, he didn’t complain more when she released his hand to move down him, on her knees as she unbuttoned his pants, palming his growing erection through the material. Feeling him twitch, she just smirked, unzipping him, allowing him to help her shimmy his plants completely off. For once, she was thankful he always insisted on going commando. Still propped up on his elbows, V saw him watch her as she crawled back up him, seated on his hips, rubbing his chest, grinding softly against him. 

Bending down, she kissed him, keeping his eyes unable to see as she undid the tie of her robe, sliding it off her body with only some maneuvering necessary. Once completely off, V sat up, revealing the little set she had on: black lace, crotchless panties with a matching bra, see through and sheer. In awe, Johnny kept there on the floor, taking all of her in, each scan of his eyes getting darker and darker with lust. 

“Take it all back. Fuckin’ worth it,” his hands ran up and down her thighs as he spoke, and once his eyes met hers neither broke the trance. V rolled her hips against him, smiling as he sucked in a breath, swallowing thickly as she kept going. “Gonna let me touch or is this a hands off kinda show?” 

“Mmm, you can touch a little, but only when I let you. Like now.” When those words left her mouth Johnny’s hands shot up to grip her hips, a little too roughly for her liking. “Hey, slow it. Want this to be a nice little thing, remember?” She knew well Johnny Silverhand could hardly do gentle, but from the way he let up on his grip, moving his hands up her torso to thumb her nipples through the fabric, he was at least trying. Soft noises from her, V kept her eyes on him and let herself get worked up, getting a little louder and a little more needy when he pinched her through that very fabric. Rubbing against him, the friction there was just enough to get her even more worked up, almost getting to a point she was ready to move on. Aided by her own hand coming to play with her clit, she once again thought about relenting, allowing Johnny to fuck her senseless. 

But, he deserved to be loved. Cherished. Desired. All the same things he made her feel. 

Worked up enough, V gripped his hands, placing them at his sides, his mouth opening to protest. “Just wait – you’re so impatient. Hands at your sides, okay?” Not giving him a chance to really argue, V rose up a little, lining herself up with him, allowing the piercing he sported at the tip of his cock to stimulate her just a little more. Sinking down, slow and steady, she keened when she buried him inside completely, thighs closing around his hips a little more, rolling softly to adjust. Hands finally free, she held his hands again, palms pressed to his, keeping his hands at his side as she just languidly thrust against him. 

“I love you so much, Johnny. So, so much. You deserve the world,” mid praise, V moaned out, Johnny’s hips meeting her own at the right angle, “and I’m just so lucky to have you.” Their eyes still on each other, his started to gloss over, his lips quivering slightly. V bent down, still hand in hand, kissing his cheekbones then his forehead, resting hers against his for a moment. “You make me feel so fuckin’ loved,” back straightened, V figured Johnny would take this opportunity to ogle her again, admire the outfit that she put on just for him. Instead, he kept looking into her eyes as she rode him, his shuddering breaths mingling with her own. 

The crackling of the fire beside them was the only thing the broke up those intimate noises, V feeling heat settle at her core, Johnny fucking her back ever so softly in the best way possible. “Johnny...” was all she got out before a breathy moan, his own following as soon as the sound reached his ears. 

One hand then two were removed from his grasp, V placing one on his cheek and the other on his chest, working a little faster with his hips. To her surprise, he didn’t immediately use this to go at a pace he was more familiar with, instead his hands finding purchase on her hips, rubbing small circles into the skin. 

“Still feelin’ good?” She wanted to check in, make sure he was still doing fine. All she got was a nod, his face nuzzling into her palm. She wasn’t used to how quiet he was being, but he didn’t seem to want to stop. Going down once more, she kissed him, tender and slow, their noises coming together in rhythmic style. His were so low, barely audible, but could be felt all throughout his chest. Her own were higher pitched, airy, needy. 

Johnny broke the kiss, one hand coming to hold her head into his neck, V planting kisses there as they continued to move together, bodies flush against one another, so thankful that she was as flexible and in shape as she was. “Oh, V. Fuck...princess. Darlin’...” He seemed overwhelmed somehow, but he just kept pace, letting V lead with her hips, only going as slow or fast as she wanted. 

“I love you, Johnny. So damn much. So, so much. Do you,” another thrust made her break, grinding down a little harder than she’d like trying to chase the feeling, “do you feel how much I love you?” Her breath was hot against his neck, increasing in gasps as they continued. 

“Feel it all the time, love. All the fuckin’ time.” Husky, raw, rough, he was getting close, but he didn’t let her move to let them finish. Just kept her close, and V kept rolling her hips, unhindered with her lewd noises, so close to his ear, every now and then kissing the skin around it. 

Eventually, she was able to sit back up, guiding Johnny’s hand to play with her clit as she increased her pace, earnestly fucking him like he deserved, louder cries finally covering the cracking of the logs in the fire. Thumb pressing in her, his other hand holding hers, she could see him watching as he entered and left her with each movement of her hips. V felt that familiar coil tighten, shaking as she kept working, the soft rug beneath her knees a godsend to her joints. Placing a hand on his chest, she used it as leverage to raise up higher, sink down faster, almost screaming when his hips met hers. 

Bursting, V curled in, face back buried in his neck as her orgasm took her, white hot and gooey. Muscles slick, she kept moving as much as she could, Johnny’s body moving faster, groans growing louder. His hips shuddering, he spilled inside her, arms wrapping over her body as he came, just holding her close. 

When her nerves leveled, she sat up again, allowing him a good view of her against the backdrop of the cabin. “Wanted to go a little longer, but you know how it goes.” Looking at him, he was still giving her that awestruck look, a hand resting on her hip, the other caressing her cheek. Eyes still glossy, V used her hands to rub under his eyes, just smiling down at him.

“Gimme a bit and I’m gonna take you upstairs ‘n fuck you again, rippin’ that little outfit to shreds. Right now...Fuck, V. Not gonna lie...Never been...never been made love to, I guess.” 

“That was the goal. Gonna try again another time, though. Think I can do it better. Kiss you more, for one.” Rolling off him, V snuggled in beside him, the fire warm enough to not necessitate a blanket. “And I could do it like this, layin’ next to you, holdin’ each other close. Like that?” 

“Fuck, V...you’re gonna be the death of me.” She just giggled, pulling him into another kiss. 

Parting once more, V was so lucky he looked at her like that. So damn full of adoration and affection, sheer emotion overtaking every feature of his weathered and worn by a hard life. Erasing even one ounce of pain, reminding him how much he meant to her, how loved he was, made V’s heart swim, hugging him close to her again. Their wine sat warmed in that room for hours, never touched again, and Johnny never made good on his previous promise, only having sex again like that, side by side, held close by the other.


End file.
